Adventures of a bluesick idiot
by DWGolondor
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods...again, and his girlfriend cheated on him...like in so many other betrayed-by-gods-stories...again. Together with his last true friends he fights for the justice...again, but things are going to be tough...Warning: A lot of weirdness and craziness.


"You are doing what?!" Percy cried in absolute horror.

His father looked down, while the rest of the council didn't looked bothered by the outburst.

"You must understand that the color is starting to attract a great amount of monsters. It is starting to get uncomfortable for us." Poseidon explained, but Percy didn't listened to him anymore.

"After everything, I have been through…you are...you are...banning the color blue!" he shouted at them.

The rest of the seven looked uneasily at Percy. They didn't really know what to say.

"Silence, you insolent boy! The council has decided and you will follow the rules!" Zeus said booming. The next few seconds all the blue in the room disappeared and Percy gasped in shock

"Nuuuuuuuu! My life!" he cried falling down on the floor and banging his hands on the ground. "You monsters!"

Annabeth stepped hesitantly forward. "Percy...it's okay..."

Athena used this moment to step in. "Do you now see my dear. This boy is just a stupid human being obsessed with a color."

Now Percy stood up in full rage. "That was not a color, it was the color!" he cried at her. "Don't you dare insult my color!"

Athena stood up in rage. Nobody spoke to her like this. "How dare you?!"

Annabeth sensed the danger and immediately stepped between them. "Mother, don't you dare to hurt my boyfriend."

"You! Don't ever count on my help again next time! This was definitely the last straw!" Percy said in pure rage his eyes sparkling dangerously red.

Jason who was a bit embarrassed by Percy's behavior stepped forward. "I apologize my Lords and Ladies, Percy here, um, ate something weirdly today."

Percy looked at Jason in shock. "Jason...you are betraying me?"

"I am not betraying you! You are just acting like a fool now!" Jason said groaning.

Percy now glared at him in full rage. "Oh yeah, then what would you do if I told you that your father had an affair with your brick."

Jason gasped at that. "No...this isn't...dad tell me this isn't true."

Piper frowned at that. "Jason is there something you don't tell me?"

"Shush Piper, this is more important." Jason said making Piper open her mouth in offense like a fish and glaring at him.

"Well, I do threw a brick at some insolent minor god today if that's what you mean." Zeus said looking at his Roman counterpart son weirdly.

Hera put her face into her hand. "Has everyone lost his mind?" she muttered.

"YOU MISTREATED BRICKY!" Jason cried in absolute rage.

Behind him Leo filmed everything with his camera trying not to laugh. "Man, this thing will hit more than 1 Million views."

"It was just a brick!" Zeus cried.

"IT WAS MY BRICK!" Jason cried his skin sparkling with electricity.

"AND IT WAS MY COLOR!" Percy joined Jason in the rant.

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other facepalming. "Where did we go wrong in our life?"

"No idea, Annie, no idea."

"THAT'S IT! DON'T EXPECT US TO HELP YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"EXACTLY! AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?"

"YEAH! AND I WANT SOME COOKIES! WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!" Leo cried from the behind.

Now everyone turned around to him staring at the Latino boy who shrugged. "What I like cookies."

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "We don't eat cookies and we wouldn't give some to insolent demigods, especially _boys_." she said in disgust.

Leo gasped. "WHAT? NOO COOKIES! THAT'S IT! GUYS I AM JOINING YOU!" he cried going to Percy and Jason.

Hades groaned. "Seriously, those are the heroes who saved us?"

"For once I agree with you Hades." Demeter muttered. "Besides cereal is way better than cookies."

Leo who overheard that gasped. "WHHHHAAAATTT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! MY COOKIES ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOUR LAME CEREAL!"

Demeter gasped in indignation. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED LAME?"

"YOUR CEREAL, OLD CROPS LADY!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL CEREAL!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKIES!"

"INSOLENT BOY, I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

"I SHALL DESTROY YOUR CEREAL WEIRDNESS!"

"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" Hazel cried loudly from the behind making everyone go quiet. Her eyes were sparkling dangerously.

"Okay, I am saying this one and only this time. We all agree to the rules and knock it off, or there will be a lot of full beds in the infirmary today." she said darkly.

"BUT..." Percy, Jason, Demeter and Leo protested.

"NO BUTS!" Hazel cried making them all shudder.

Frank who was hiding behind a statue looked at his girlfriend in fear. "Is...is it safe to come out?" he asked himself.

"Go away! That is my secret hideout!" Apollo whispered to him next to him.

"Hey I was here first!" Frank cried glaring at him.

"Shhh, shut up before they find us here!"

Percy who glared at Hazel huffed and tried to flip his hair which failed. "Whatever, I am going to watch a round of Finding Nemo and don't ever expect my help." he said glaring at the gods.

At that Annabeth laughed nervously. "About that...I threw away the movie."

Percy gaped at her in horror. "You...YOU DID WHAT?!"

"It was a kids movie Percy! You shouldn't watch this!" Annabeth countered.

"IT WAS MY FAVOURITE MOVIE!" he cried like a small child who didn't get what he wanted. "THAT'S IT! WE ARE THREW ANNABETH! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS?!"

Now it was Annabeth's turn to gasp at him. "How the heck did I cheated on you?!" she cried.

"FIRST YOU THROW AWAY MY MOVIE AND TODAY YOU ARE WEARING ORANGE CLOTHES! THE ENEMY OF BLUE!" he cried.

Annabeth facepalmed. "Oh dear god."

Percy now stood up looking like he wanted to destroy something. "Okay, that's it! I am out of here! You all will pay for this! Pay for this! Now who is going to go with me?!" he cried.

Jason immediately joined him. "I am, I can't be in…this monsters sight anymore." he said pointing at his father.

"It was just a brick!"

"IT WAS NOT JUST A BRICK! IT WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Jason cried with tears in his eyes.

"I thought I was the love of your life." Piper cried outraged putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh shush, you don't count." Jason said.

Piper gasped and then kicked Jason in the shin which made him cry. "Then we are through Jason Grace!"

"I am coming too!" Leo cried. "Nobody insults my cookies." he said glaring at Demeter.

"COOKIES ARE NOT HEALTHY!"

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT COOKIES ARE WAY HEALTHIER THAN YOUR LOUSY CEREAL!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Guys, let's go before I lose my head!" Leo cried angrily and with that the three boys stormed out of the hall leaving the rest of them in shock.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"I don't know, I really don't want to know." Piper said with a few tears in her eyes. Hazel hugged both of them trying to cheer them up.

Everyone was just stunned by what happened, only Frank and Apollo seem to be busy with something else.

"Damn it get your feet out of my face!"

"What, you get your ugly face out of my beautiful feet!"

 **Aaaaaaand the most craziest chapter in chaptermania has been written by moi :D. Well, was it weird, super weird, superduper weird? Well you see, there are soooo many stories of how Percy was betrayed by everyone, blah, blah, Annabeth cheating on him, blah, blah, him getting super strong powers, blah, blah. Way to overused I think. Some stories are good, but I am always stunned by the amount of reviews and favs those stories have. I mean, the stories are good, but...well, after a time you would think it is just too overused. Well anyway, I thought I write such a story too, but as a parody :D. So I hope you guys liked it, there will be more crazy chapters following, I promise :p So those brave readers who dare to read on, try to keep your sanity as the adventures of the bluesick boy and his two crazy amigos continues.**


End file.
